


Does She Know (That We Bleed The Same?)

by pjiminshair



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Episode Fix-it, Episode: s02e05 Kinbaku, F/M, Fluff, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, and elektra knows it, elektra natchios needs one too, mattelektra belong together, they're soulmates honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjiminshair/pseuds/pjiminshair
Summary: What if Matt and Karen never became a thing?What if Elektra told Matt the truth about Stick and the whole Sweeney's mansion thing from the very beginning?What if they realised that they belonged together much sooner than they did in canon?“I know you.” He mutters against against cheek before pressing his lips to her jaw, her breath hitting his neck, “And you know me. ” He repeats the words he had told her so many years ago,“Like no one ever has,” She continues for him, and he smiles before whispering the last part in her ear,“We belong together.”





	Does She Know (That We Bleed The Same?)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Phobia by Savannah Sgro and Worst Of You by both of which give me major MattElektra vibes. The chapter title is from Where's My Love by SML (Another major MattElektra song). 
> 
> MattElektra deserved so much better than what we saw on the show, and I know I simplified their complex relationship a lot when I wrote this, but honestly, I needed some simple fluff after that heartbreaking news. So, I really hope you guys enjoy this. I might continue this? Depends on the feedback, really.
> 
> So, give kudos and write feedback if you want to see more.   
> HAPPY READING!

Karen Page is happy. Everything seems to be going well. Yes, it’s raining, and yes, her dress is soaking wet, clinging to her skin in a way that is decidedly uncomfortable, and yes, she’s sure that at this point her hair resembles a wet rat’s nest, but Matt’s here with her. And Matt is holding her hand, and for the life of her, she can’t keep the smile off her her face.

 

They stop in the middle of the street at some point, and Matt pulls her closer, running his fingers against her skin, chasing the raindrops that fall on her arm, and Karen’s sure she’s dreaming, because Matt’s never looked this… intense to her before, and she steps closer, closer till she’s in his space, and she’s sure they’re about to kiss, can almost feel his lips on hers in her anticipation for it, when Matt freezes.

 

“Matt..” She breathes softly, but he doesn’t seem to notice, instead he turns his face away and looks up at the line of rooftops of the townhouses they’re passing by. He looks slightly terrified, but not in the way that tells her that they’re in danger. It’s different, as if he’s scared to hope, but for the life of her, Karen can’t figure out what there is to be scared of.

 

Afterall, they’re here, aren’t they?

 

“Matt?” She questions him again, and in return he takes a step back from her, breaths the air slowly, as if savoring the scent of the rain, “It smells like her…” He murmurs, and he sounds so out of it, Karen’s sure that he’s thinking out loud and that she’s not supposed to hear him. But she does anyway,

 

“Smells like who? What smells like her? Matt??” He’s scaring her now. His hands pull away from her, he’s head’s still tilted up even though she’s sure he can’t see anything. He stops, head tilted towards one of the rooftops to her far left, and he slowly breaths out,

 

“Oh.”

 

Karen’s patience runs low. She places a hand on his chin and pulls his face towards her till he has no choice but to face her. She still can’t read his face, but she can tell he’s fidgety,

 

“What’s wrong, Matt?”

 

“I need to go.” He rushes out, pulls her hand away from his face and abruptly turns to leave,

 

“Matt?!” She calls after him, but suddenly, it’s like he can’t even hear her. He keeps walking, his steps too fast, his movements too precise. He stops using his stick halfway down the street, and Karen is forced to watch him run down the blocks like he’s in his Daredevil suit, only he’s not, and anyone of the street who sees him is bound to find out that Matt Murdock, the blind lawyer, isn’t really that blind.

 

He’s being careless, and Karen can’t figure out why. What brings him to the point where he stops caring what other people might find out about him?

 

\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / 

 

Matt Murdock’s heart is beating so fast, it’s like he can’t hear the rest of the world around him. His senses are overwhelmed. He’s speeding down the streets even though he knows he shouldn’t but it’s like the life he’s made for himself in all those years that she wasn't by his side doesn’t even matter. How could it, when he can smell her so clearly?  Cranberries and Iron and Static. She smells the same as she did all those years ago. Matt was addicted to her scent then, and he’s craving it now.

 

He takes the fire escape, climbing swiftly to the rooftop where he had felt her presence. This close, he can hear her heartbeat despite the rain, and knows he’s not wrong. He walks closer still, and hears her moving, turning around to face him. The hitch in her breath when they’re at an arm’s length from one another quells any lingering doubt he might have and the breath that he’s been holding this whole time leaves him in a shaky little exhale,

 

“Elektra…”

 

“Hello, Matthew.” 

 

He takes another step forward, reaches out till his fingers brush hers, and the memories rushing form the back of his mind to the forefront almost knock him out,

 

“...You left.” He states, trying for stoic but a little of the hurt he still feels bleeds out in his voice,

 

“I did.” She doesn’t even try to deny it. “I… I didn’t think you’d come.” She tells him then, and almost as if a fog has been lifted off of his brain, he remembers what he was doing before Elektra flooded his senses.

 

Karen. 

 

He was about to kiss Karen.

 

He shakes his head clear, what’s done is done, It doesn’t matter anymore. Elektra had known he would sense her. But, admitting that she was unsure whether or not if he’d choose to come to her wasn’t like her. Like he hadn’t chosen her over the rest of his world a million times before. But then again, this wasn’t college. They weren’t in love anymore ( _ they weren’t _ ), he needed to remember that.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Would you believe me if I told you I missed you?” She asks coyly, and Matt curses his heart for threatening to beat out of his chest. She’s playing games again. He had loved her games. Loved them till they had burned him in the process.

 

“Not really.” He forces his body to take a step back, tries and fails to smell anything other than Elektra. The iron of the blades she always carries on her person, the cranberry of her lotion. The static that just clings to her body. So many years together, and he still hasn’t figured out why she smells like static. That light scent that hits your nose before lightning strikes; for whatever reason it clings to her, it sums up Elektra very nicely.

 

She sighs, “You’re a smart man, Matthew.” She tells him, and then turns to walk away. Almost instinctively, as if it’s been ingrained in the very depths of his soul, he follows her steps, as she looks down the street below her. She knows that Matt’s senses are reducing themselves to a shorter range because of the heavy rain, so he can’t sense the blonde woman standing in the street, frozen still in shock right where he’d left her. But, Elektra can see her, and even though it’s been years, even though  part of her is scared that she’s lost Matthew forever, another part, slightly bigger and more vindictive than she’d like to admit, takes pleasure in knowing that he’ll always come for her, that in the end, he’ll always choose her.

 

No matter what happens, they’ve known each other for too long, loved each other too deeply, for it to be any other way.

 

“Elektra,” Matt grips her wrist, feels the pulse race harder at the contact but ignores it, instead turning her around till she’s facing him, “Why are you here?”

 

“I need your help.” She tells him, and he scoffs at her nerve,

 

“You  _ left _ .” He tells her again, trying to pour in the pain of all the broken pieces of him that she left in her wake in one word. “You have no right-” He cuts himself of before he starts shouting. Afterall, he’s the one that came to her (as if she didn’t know he would always come to her.) he takes a breath, speaks more calmly, “You don’t get to come back to my city- you don’t get to come back to me and ask me a favor when it was you that left.”

 

“I know!” Elektra tells him, taking a step forward, and Matt, against his every instinct, takes a step back. She sounds slightly desperate, or at the very least guilty, “Matthew, I know. I’ve tried to convince myself for years that it was fate. That we just weren’t meant to be. But, I realise now that it was a choice. That it was my choice.”

 

Matt closes his eyes. It’s not fair, what she’s doing. Telling him everything he’s been waiting to hear for years. Calling him ‘Matthew’, stretching every syllable,  knowing that she’s the only one who he’ll allow to call him that only because the name sounds so good (loved--lovely) whenever she says it. 

 

“Matthew.” She breaths, and he can’t hear her move before she’s right in front of him, but that’s no excuse because he can hear her heart beating, fast and strong and distinctly Elektra. He lets her close in on him, let’s her touch his arm, let’s their breaths mingle till he can almost taste that static on his tongue, “Matthew, I don’t have anyone else in this world.” Their noses touch, and Matt feels the walls around his heart crumble, “Do you know what that’s like, Matthew?”

 

Matt breathes out heavily, and Elektra’s fingers drag up the sleeve of his wetsuit, caress the skin of his neck above his shirt collar till Matt’s hands grow minds of their own and hold on to her waist as if she’s the only thing in the world keeping him standing,

 

“Who am I trying to fool?” Elektra continues, because for the life of Matt, he can’t form a word. The things this woman does to him, “Of course you know what that’s like.” 

 

She pulls away slowly, and inch by inch, Matt’s mind clears enough to think thoughts that are more complicated than the broken bits of feelings that Elektra’s proximity brings to him,

 

“And you know what it’s like to clean up your father’s messes.” She continues even as she distances herself. She looks at him, and Matt knows that his expression is open enough for her to realise that if nothing else, he’ll at least here her out. So she tells him, “A long time ago, before my father died, he did business for the Roxxon corporation.”

 

“Roxxon?” Matt questions, the name is vaguely familiar, but it’s nothing he’s paid too much mind to till now,

 

“Energy, cleaning supplies, Macaroni and Cheese, child labour, slave trade… they have their fingers in everything. I believe it’s called diversification” She sounds borderline disgusted, and now Matt’s getting worried. “And thanks to my father’s investments, they hold most of his wealth.”

 

“Yeah okay, and?” He hurries her along,

 

“I have a meeting tomorrow with the board at the Yakatomi building and I need your help, Matthew.”

 

“How am I supposed to help you?” Matt asks warily. Already, he can feel himself caving in, but this isn’t just about him and her. There has to be logic involved. There is no way he can help her  a night before the meeting is supposed to take place. 

 

“I want you to use that expensive legal training of yours to help-”

 

“See, I’m a defence lawyer.” He cuts her off. Her plan is flawed. A first for Elektra.

 

“I’ll pay you well.” She retorts and Matt scoffs, and suddenly moving away is much easier than it was a few seconds ago. He turns away even as he says,

 

“I don’t want your money, Elektra.” He turns back abruptly, “And even if I were to accept, there just simply isn’t enough time.”

 

“For what?” She asks, and it’s almost adorable how clueless she sounds.

 

“Research, Elektra!” He knows he sounds exasperated, but what’s she’s asking of him right now is just ridiculous, “Accounts, shareholders, hierarchy of the-”

 

“You have 15 hours!” Matt laughs, there’s nothing funny about it. She’s insane if she thinks he’ll agree to it.

 

But then again, Elektra has never really been the kind to make sensible decisions. It’s one of the reasons they had worked so well for so long. She could make him lower down his walls for long enough to have some fun, and he could bring her down from that adrenaline high before they crossed a line.

 

Sometimes, they did cross a line.

 

But then again, sometimes, they just spent hours on the couch, with Elektra watching classic black and white silent movies on TV with her head on Matt’s lap while he studied for his term finals.

 

They had a wonderful balance in their relationship. One he’s never been able to achieve with anyone else after her. Ten years ago, when he was cheesier and more naive and would do anything to make his girlfriend laugh, he would whisper to her that they were two different pieces of one soul. Made from the dust of the same star. And during the day she would laugh, and push him away teasingly, but at night time, she would simply push in closer to him till every part of them was touching, and she would whisper,  _ “Matthew, you don’t even know the first of it.” _ and kiss him till they fell asleep breathing each other in.

 

Now, she walks closer, runs her hand through his wet hair so that they’re standing up at the ends. Matt can feel the pull of every follicle, can feel her nails (deep, deep red. He doesn’t need to know to  _ know _ ) scrape the surface of his skin,

 

“You’re the only one that I trust, Matthew.” He hates this. He loves this. Her breathy voice, the tiny little hitch in the middle of the sentence that tells him that she’s telling the truth. Her intentions might not be the purest, she might be deceiving him for the millionth time, but he knows, he knows as well as he knows his law books and his billy clubs, that at least her sentiments are true.

 

And he hates that for him, that’s enough.

 

“I’m not doing it, Elektra. Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t.”

 

He can feel her retreating. It’s what she does when she bares her heart out to him only for him to ignore it. Unlike him, she can’t hear his heart thundering in his chest, she can’t feel the pull that he’s trying to resist, the urge to throw away everything he’s built for the past years down in the drain just for the fraction of a chance to kiss those lips again.

 

She doesn’t know how much he wants. She can’t. Not when she already holds so much power over him.

 

“Oh come on,” She jests, but he can tell that she’s done trying to convince him. He knows she thinks she’s failed. Her voice carries that levity that she usually forces herself to use when she doesn’t want to show that she’s upset, “It’ll be fun, Matthew. Like old times. Remember how much fun we had?”

 

Yes. Yes, he does. He remembers every second he spent with her. Remembers being young with her and wanting to grow old with her. Remembers discussing marriage and children and forever. He remembers being blissfully happy for the first time in his entire life.

 

But he also remembers the heartbreak. Remembers realising that she actually, really left. Remembers waiting days and weeks and months before accepting that she’s never coming back. That he’ll never see her again. Remembers wondering if maybe he’d just done what she’d wanted him to, maybe she would still be by his side.

 

It took him years to get over that heart break, and just like a dog whose master just came back home after leaving him alone for years, his heart’s already chasing the feelings that he harboured for her all those years back.

 

“I can’t do this with you, Elektra.” He tells her, because he really can’t. He can’t forget the life he’s made for himself. The people he’s met in the process. He was convinced once that they were soulmates, and maybe they still are, but how can he be with her? How can he tell her he loves her (never stopped loving her) when he can’t even trust her. Her hand falls limp by her side when he pulls away, but she doesn’t stop him from leaving. It’s the hardest thing Matt has ever done. Because what if  _ this _ is the last time they see each other? What if she gives up on him, and he never finds her and they spend the rest of their lives feeling like they missed each other’s souls by mere inches because _ he _ made the decision to walk away.

 

She’s left him once. And he knows what that did to him, what is he doing leaving her again?

 

\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / 

 

“I don’t know, Foggy. It was very weird.” Karen tells him the next morning. After Matt had run away from her last night, she had spent a total of ten minutes in the cold rain just staring after him. She didn’t know what she had done. Had she come on too strong? Moved too fast? According to Foggy, Matt was a typical womanizer, and it wasn’t like this thing between them was just coming out of nowhere. In fact, they’d been building up to it for almost a year now.

 

Foggy sighed, “Look, I don’t know what to tell you, Karen. Matt is weird sometimes.”

 

“Well yeah, but you know, I would’ve thought he would at least call to explain himself at some point in the night.” She had been waiting for an apology phone call. Hadn’t slept too well because of it. But her phone had stayed silent, and she had had time to build up all this frustration for hours till she reached the Nelson and Murdock office, only to find that Matt hadn’t evem come in yet.

 

So, here she was, ranting at Foggy.

 

“Okay, that is a bit weird. Did you try to call him?” Foggy was getting a bit worried now. Matt standing a woman up wasn’t unheard of, but the woman in this instance was Karen. And Karen was a friend. The only explanation Foggy could think of was that he had to take care of some emergency Daredevil business, which makes his radio silence since then even more worrying.

 

Karen scoffed, “Why should I call him? I’m not the one who stood him up in pouring rain moments before kissing him.” She shook her head, trying to calm down but failing, “Ugh. It so weird. Even for Matt. One minute, we’re on the verge of kissing, and the next, he starts smelling the rain going ‘It smells like her’ I swear to-”

 

“Wait, what?!” Foggy stood up abruptly, the wheeled chair he was sitting on moments before crashing into the wall behind him, “What did he say?” Foggy rounded the desk till he was standing in front of Karen,

 

“Um… it smells like her? Is that supposed to mean something?” Foggy slumped onto the desk, feeling sympathy pool into his gut for his friend,

 

“God, Matt…” Of course he knew what it meant. He had suffered through Matt’s poetic descriptions of his girlfriend’s scent throughout the entirety of the three years that they had dated and then the following god knows how many months after they had broken up and Matt was nursing a shattered heart, He picked up his cell phone and dialed his friend. He knew Matt hadn’t really moved on. How do you when you plan your forever with someone?

 

The phone only rang once before it was sent to voicemail, and Foggy cursed, getting up to go over to Matt’s place, only for the man himself to enter the office, 

 

“Matt!” Karen exclaimed. Matt looked up at the other two occupants and tried to give them a small smile. It was weak.  Foggy tried to observe him closely. He didn’t look much different from yesterday appearance wise, but there was a definite slump in his shoulders, and a general air of defeat around him. 

 

Foggy knew it wasn’t a time for confrontation. Matt needed to heal before he could talk about it. Quietly, he took hold of Karen’s arm, and walked past Matt out the office, giving him a comforting pat on the back,

 

“I know you saw her yesterday. I’ll be here to talk as soon as you’re ready to. Till then, we’ll get out of your hair.” He said, walking outside. Matt nodded,

 

“Thank you, Foggy.”

 

Karen tried to protest, but shut her mouth when Foggy gave her a look. She managed to stay silent till they had sat down at the diner down the block and ordered their breakfast,

 

“What the hell, Foggy?!” She snapped. Foggy sighed tiredly. When he had woke up this morning, he had know idea that he would have to deal with so many complications,

 

“Look. I know it’s difficult to understand, but Matt needs space right now.” He looks up at her with pleading eyes, but she just looks confused more than anything else, 

 

“Foggy, I don’t know what the hell is going on! Is it me? Did I do something-”

 

“No! No, God no. No, It’s not you. Matt just….” Foggy sighs, decides to try a different tactic, “Okay, you remember how you told me how Matt had smelled someone in the air last night? And he panicked because of that?”

 

“Yeah. You know who it was?”

 

Foggy nodded, “Elektra. Matt has always been able to smell Elektra from blocks away. It used to be creepy at first, then it became cute, and then it was just heartbreaking.”

 

Karen still looks confused, “Okay… so who’s Elektra?” She scrunches her nose, “And what kind of name is that anyway?”

 

“Elektra Natchios. She’s Greek. The name means ‘incandescent’. She was Matt’s… well, the most simple way to explain it would be to say ‘ex-girlfriend’.” Karen raised a brow,

 

“And what would be the more complicated way of explaining it?”

 

“Matt’s soulmate who broke up with him and left, thus leaving him broken hearted for months to come and gave him commitment-phobia?”

 

“And he what… smelled her? Yesterday?” At Foggy’s nod she continued, “And what? That made him run away from me?”

 

Foggy shook his head, “Look Karen, no offence, but what happened last night had little to do with you. Matt probably went looking for her. Judging by how bad he looked today, he either didn’t find her, or he did and it didn’t go so well.”

 

“You’re saying, that a guy I’ve been interested in for months was about to kiss me, but instead pulled away to chase down his ex-girlfriend who dumped him, but I shouldn’t take offence?” Karen scoffed, “How long has it been anyway? I’ve known Matt for a year, and he hadn’t dated anyone in that time.”

 

Foggy winced, knowing she wasn’t going to like the answer, “They met in college 10 years ago. They broke up 3 years later.”

 

“You’re kidding me.” Karen’s mouth dropped open, “He’s been pining over her for 7 years and you’ve just let him?! That’s not healthy, Foggy.”

 

“Look, I know how it sounds, but you have to understand, Matt and Elektra? They weren’t like any normal couple. For one, they were super intense.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, moving into her place after a month of seeing each other, discussing getting married and having kids in jest, wanting to have sex everywhere but at the same time being super domestic.” Foggy counted on his fingers, “They were each other’s elusive ‘one’, Karen. You don’t get over something like that. You can try to move on from it, but I was there throughout their relationship, and I was there for the aftermath, I know that Matt’s always going to be in love with Elektra. No matter how many times he says that he’s moved on.”

 

Karen leaned back in her seat, “Matt… doesn’t really seem like the type of guy to… love like that.”

 

“He isn’t.” Foggy agrees easily, “But, Elektra’s always an exception. In a lot of ways. I guess, you could say she balanced him. Her particular brand of crazy loosened him up, and his seriousness kept her grounded. They were good for eachother. I didn’t think she’d come back. Especially not after all this time.”

 

“And… Matt met her yesterday?” Foggy shrugged,

 

“Either that, or he didn’t. At this point, I don’t know which would be worse. Him meeting her, or him knowing she was there but not being able to meet her.”

 

“Hold up.” Karen straightened up, “You said he just smelled her. What if it was just someone that smelled like her? You know, You’re speculating a lot, Foggy. Maybe we should just go and talk to him.”

 

“Look, I know it sounds weird, but Matt’s always been able to tell Elektra apart from the rest of the world. It doesn’t matter what perfume she’s wearing or what product she’s using in her hair.” Foggy tells her. He remembers how much it had creeped him out in the beginning, when Matt would just stop somewhere randomly and start grinning widely, only for Elektra to show up at his side in a few minutes. “But, I do agree with you.  _ I _ should go talk to him.”

 

Karen frowned, “Matt’s my friend too, Foggy.”

 

“And while he appreciates it, I’m sure, You guys were also on the verge on becoming something more.”

 

Karen doesn’t like how Foggy words it, as if their potential relationship is a thing of the past. As far as she’s concerned, as long as Matt is single, he could still choose her. After all, messy exes rarely ever work out.

 

Karen stood up from the booth, grabbing her bag and throwing down a few bills on the table. Foggy hastened to follow her,

 

“Well, too bad, but I’m coming whether you like it or not.” Foggy sighed wearily, but could only follow silently as Karen walked ahead. It took them another ten minutes to reach the Nelson & Murdock offices, only to hear two sets of voices coming from the other side of the door,

 

\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / 

 

“You can’t do this.” Matt talked aloud, having heard Elektra’s heartbeat before she even really opened the door to his office,

 

“Do what? Try to persuade you to be my lawyer? I’m not breaking any laws, Matthew.” She teased lightly. Matt turned around till they were facing each other. He heard Elektra walk closer till she was standing just inches away from him. He had loved this about them back then, their absolute lack of personal space only when it came to one another. Right now, he wishes she was miles away from him, just because her scent makes him so dizzy he can’t think right.

 

“You can’t come back to my life when I’ve just begun moving on. Not if you’re going to leave again and leave me back stuck to square one. It’s not fair, Elektra.” He knows how pathetic he sounds. He knows how much Elektra craves this kind of power over people. But, he can’t help it. You don’t fall in love with a woman like Elektra Natchios and ever stay the same. She reaches out to caress his jaw, pads of her fingers scraping his stubble as they drag down his cheek,

 

“What if I tell you I don’t want to leave, Matthew? Not again?” She whispers, her lips so close to his, he can almost feel them moving. His words get stuck in his throat for a moment,

 

“Why did you… back then, why did you bring me to the mansion?” His voice is hoarse, like there is a coiled barbed wire pressing against the inside of his throat. Elektra pulls away from him at his question, and Matt’s front is hit by the cold, exposed after her warmth moves away, to the degree where he almost feels naked.

 

“I’m afraid you’re going to hate me if I tell you the truth.” She confesses, and Matt scoffs,

 

“Trust me, Elektra, I’m not feeling very warm and fuzzy about you right now as it is.” He assures her, and he’s not lying. Yes, he still loves her. He’s made peace with the fact that a part of him, larger than what he’d like to admit, will always love her. But, that doesn’t mean he’s happy to see her right now. Because right now, all he can associate Elektra with is heartache and complete and utter pain. Pain like he’s never experienced before. Elektra nods, as if she’d expected this,

 

“It’s a rather long story.” She tells him again, and now Matt knows she’s just trying to stall. Dread pools in his gut. Elektra is the most straight-forward person he knows. She’s never ashamed. Never tries to hide. For her to be hesitant now just makes him wonder how bad were things between them really?

 

“I have time.” Matt tells her. He’s willing to listen. He knows he needs the closure, no matter how it ends in the end. He needs to know everything.

 

Elektra sighs, and walks away, and for a fraction of a moment Matt’s afraid he’s pushed too hard, and that she’s going to leave, and that he won’t see her again for another 10 years, but she only goes far enough to take a seat on the worn out couch where their clients sit and wait for them,

 

“This goes way back to when I was 10 years old.” She starts,

 

And for the next 15 minutes, Matt sits silently and listens, alternating between wanting to fume with anger and wanting to break down and cry. 

 

“So, I was a target.” He sums it up for her, when she’s done speaking.

 

“It’s not that simple, Matthew.” She sighs, but Matt’s done listening,

 

“I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!” He yells at her, only for her to get up and yell back,

 

“I LOVED YOU TOO!” She quietens when he flinches, “I still do. I never stopped.”

 

It’s then that he realises that there’s something else mixing with the scent that he associates with Elektra. Salt and water and warm, and he realises that she’s crying. In the three years that he’s known and loved Elektra, Matt has never once thought her capable of tears. Sure, Elektra has a big heart, and whenever she felt, it was always intensely, but she’s never cried. 

 

“I want you to go.” He says stoically. He doesn’t think he can think of her crying without breaking down himself. Distantly, he hears a droplet falling on the hardwood floor followed by a tiny almost imperceptible sniff,

 

“I told you, you’d  hate me.” She tells him, as if even in this situation, it is important for him to note that she was right. Only, she’s not. He does not hate her. Elektra could do anything, could commit any crime in the world, and he would still not be capable of hating her. Maybe because sometimes it feels like he’s loved her his whole life, or maybe it’s because he knows how good she can be, but for whatever reason, Matthew Murdock could never hate Elektra Natchios.

 

“I don’t.” He tells her, and despite his better judgement, he moves closer to her, “Elektra, I couldn’t even if I tried.” Slowly, shakily, as if without his consent, his hands travel up to cup her cheeks, and he brushes away the tear tracks with a touch that is almost feather-light,

 

“I know you.” She tells him softly, and Matt doesn’t have in his heart to disagree this time. It’s not a complete lie anyway, “And you know me. That hasn’t changed, Matthew.” She repeats his words back to him, and he’s left breathless,

 

“Why did you come back now?” He asks her instead, needing to know if this will just end in another heartbreak. His senses are all zero-focused on Elektra. The world could burn around them right this moment, and he wouldn’t know any different,

 

“I travelled all over the world, tried to forget you everywhere.” She sniffs, turns her head away, “I’m not a good person, Matthew. I’m not like you, I-”

 

“Why did you come back, Elektra?” He cuts her off, knowing she’s trying to stall again. He doesn’t care what kind of person she thinks she is. Like she said, He knows her, better than anyone ever has. He’s felt her light shining in the most unexpected of moments, and maybe they weren’t always good for each other, but they also made each other better other times.

 

“I tried to leave you, and I couldn’t. So, I chose to love you, instead. Fearlessly and uninhibited.” She takes a shaky breath in, “I walked away from Stick. Walked away from everything.”

 

Elektra’s heartbeat is clear. It always is to him, and this time it rings in his ears with truth, and Matt can’t help himself anymore. Because she’s there, after all these years, and she loves him.

 

He’s not forgiven her, but he knows he will.

 

He doesn’t trust her, but he knows he will.

 

The only thing he knows for a fact is that he loves her. He will always love her. The rest can come later.

 

He takes Elektra’s trembling lip in between his, and feels her relieved sigh fan his face. He relaxes against her just as she does the same, and suddenly they’re leaning against each other just to stand upright. 

 

Kissing Elektra like this, holding her like this, being held by her like this; Matt loves this city with all his heart and soul, but nothing has ever felt home to him quite like Elektra does.

 

“I know you.” He mutters against against cheek before pressing his lips to her jaw, her breath hitting his neck, “And you know me. ”

 

“Like no one ever has,” She continues for him, and he smiles before whispering the last part in her ear,

 

“We belong together.”

 

\ / \ / \ / \ / \ / \ / 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more? I might make it follow the OG season 2 sl but with established MattElektra...
> 
> To see if I upload more follow me on twitter @in_enochian or on tumblr @inenochian
> 
> -ms


End file.
